Fitwit
is a Rank S, Earth attribute Treasure Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Fitwit is a sand colored Yo-kai that resembles a Haniwa statue wearing golden ornaments and a red samurai armor. In the anime, Fitwit responds with almost nothing but jokes. His strange behavior often annoys the other characters, and his help is usually inadvertent on his part. He has a rage meter going from 1-10; upon reaching 10, he will transform into his powerful, more serious form. Even in this form, however, he doesn't hold back on making jokes. His rage increases each time his sense of humor is insulted, usually by a smack with a paper fan from another character. Conversely, he is flattered by Meopatra's desire for more jokes. Fitwit has been shown to be quite powerful, smashing through a ruin wall easily and flattening Whisper with a single clap of his hands. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Fitwit can be sometimes obtained as a reward by clearing the "Sky Garden - Fitwit" dungeon in Blasters T mode. Additionally, he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using a Treasure Coin. Game Stats Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |25x2|-|Single enemy}} |30|Earth|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The foe becomes such a nitwit that their SPD greatly decreases.}} }}|190|5 = Front row|-|6 = Ceases the silliness and ruptures the ground, hitting foes in range.}} }}||-|6 = Retains 1 HP after a knockout blow twice.}} Atribute tolerance Etymology "Yamato Bokeru" combines boke (惚け, "fool", or the funny man role in manzai comedy skits) and Yamato Takeru. ”Fitwit” is a wordplay on ‘fit’ and ‘nitwit’. Origin Fitwit is based on Prince Ōsu, also known as Yamato Takeru ("the brave of Yamato"), a legendary prince whose life and tales are described in the Nihon Shoki and the Kojiki. Feared by his own father the emperor Keikō for his brutal, temperamental disposition, he was sent away to defeat his family's enemies in various regions of Japan, and at one point received the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (see Gleam#Origin) from his aunt, a priestess of Amaterasu. He eventually met his end when he insulted a kami residing on Mount Ibuki and was cursed with an illness as punishment. His belongings and the Ame-no-Murakumo were gathered at the current location of the Atsuta shrine, and it is said that after his death his soul turned into a great white bird and flew away. As a final note, Fitwit's appearance combines the above with haniwa statues (see Terrorpotta#Origin). Trivia * Both times he has been summoned to help, at least one other character imitates his facial features. In other languages * Italian: Fisicomico * Japanese: ヤマトボケル Yamato Bokeru * Spanish: Mazad. Calzada * French: Cocassepied * German: Urukler de:Urulker Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Treasure Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe